Restraint webs are conventionally used to restrain persons and/or objects in or to motor vehicles of myriad types. In some known applications, a restraint web is attached at one end to a conventional web retractor mounted to a motor vehicle, and is configured at its opposite free end to releasably engage a corresponding coupling structure to thereby restrain the person and/or object in or to the motor vehicle. Such applications may generally include one or more such restraint web/retractor combinations to restrain one or a plurality of persons and/or objects in or to the motor vehicle.
Some conventional web retractors may include a locking mechanism operable in a locked position to prevent movement of the restraint web in at least one web movement direction, e.g., in a pay-out direction and/or in a take-up direction relative to the web retractor. Some such conventional web retractors may further include a ratcheting apparatus, including a ratcheting lever, configured to draw the associated restraint web into the web retractor as the ratcheting lever is actuated. If the free end of the restraint web is engaged with a coupling structure, actuation of the ratcheting lever results in the application of tension to the restraint web.